Truth Or Dare?
by Bechloesboo
Summary: Staubrey and Bechloe oneshots :)
1. Truth Or Dare

It was a long night, the Bellas had just had a party and were ending the night with a game of truth or dare.

"Okay, Stacie, truth or dare?" Cynthia turned to the leggy brunette, waiting for her response.

"Dare," she answered, a small smirk appearing on her face.

Cynthia was just about to tell Stacie her dare until Beca leant and whispered something to her.

"Clever... Stacie, I dare you to kiss Aubrey for 10 seconds."

Moments later alocohol was sprayed everywhere, courtesy of Aubrey.

"You can't be serious!" The blonde exclaimed, secretly loving the fact she had to kiss Stacie.

Chloe was the only one who knew about how Aubrey had liked Stacie and Beca had obviously figured it out herself.

"Hate to break to you Aubrey, but you gotta do it."

While Aubrey was questioning the seriousness of the dare, Stacie was smiling at Beca as a thank you. Stacie had fallen for the strict blonde ever since she laid eyes on her at the activities fair. Beca, being her best friend, was told immediately about this and tried to play matchmaker, dropping subtle hints here and there that the two should be together. Stacie felt like she should repay Beca for this, giving her the opportunity to do something she had wanted to do for a very long time.

As Stacie got up and relocated herself onto Aubrey's lap, Chloe gave Aubrey a grin of happiness for the two.

Aubrey snaked her arms around Stacie's neck while the brunette's arms slithered around Aubrey's waist. The whole room was silent and staring at the two as their lips crashed together. Aubrey's stomach was exploding with fireworks and she smiled into the kiss at the feeling of Stacie's soft lips on her own. Similarly, Stacie's heart was filled with joy as this is what she had wanted for several months. The brunette licked the blonde's strawberry flavoured lips, asking permission to enter, which Aubrey gladly gave. The kiss deepened and passed the set length easily. The girls agreed not to break them up as it was their first kiss and they wanted them to enjoy it.

After 30 seconds of tongue dancing, they broke apart, only to be greeted by brief cough from Fat Amy,

"You're 10 seconds ended 20 seconds ago..."

AN/: Hey guys, I thought about doing a Staubrey one shot.

Let me know what you think and feel free to leave prompts for either Staubrey or Bechloe one shots :)


	2. Sick Day

Prompt: Staubrey sick day

A/n: Lets see how this turns out...

Aubrey awoke to her phone alerting her that she someone had text her. She rolled over to retrieve her phone from it's place on the night stand and her face instantly lit up when she saw it was from Stacie.

S: Hey babe, I might have to cancel our date tonight, I'm sick :(

A: It's fine, I'm coming to take care of you though :)

S: I love you :)

A: Love you too, see you in a bit :)

Aubrey then rushed out of bed, got ready and grabbed a backpack out of her closet. She ran through the house grabbing various items; movies, Stacie's favourite blanket (that happened to be Aubrey's), an box of tissues, juice pouches and a pint of mint choc chip ice cream (Stacie's favourite). She shoved them into her backpack before rushing out of her apartment.

When she reached Stacie's dorm, she found her girlfriend sprawled over the couch, cocooned in blankets, surrounded by an ocean of used tissues.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

The mound of blankets moved slightly and a muffled "Like crap" could be heard.

Stacie tried to bury herself further into the blankets until she felt Aubrey sit down next to her, which then caused her to pull herself up slightly and snuggle into Aubrey's lap.

Aubrey just sat there playing with Stacie's hair until the brunette spied her backpack that was propped up against the couch next to her feet.

"What's in the bag?"

Stacie tilted her head to look into her girlfriend's olive green eyes, waiting for her reply.

"Things to make you feel better " Aubrey got up leaving a pouting Stacie sprawled over the couch again. She returned with two spoons, handing one to Stacie as she sat back down.

Stacie took the spoon, confused by her girlfriend's actions and the blonde rummaged through her bag, pulling out Stacie's favourite blanket and throwing it over her head.

She then pulled out Stacie's all time favourite movie: The Fault in our Stars. A small smile now appeared on the brunette's face which turned into a massive grin when a pint of Stacie's favourite ice cream appeared in the blonde's hands when she pulled them out of her bag.

Once Aubrey returned to her place after starting the movie, Stacie snuggled into her side. Throughout the movie both girls kept shovelling ice cream into their mouths from the tub that was now sat in Stacie's hands.

Stacie's hands were now cold, no freezing, from holding the ice cream, so she decided that her girlfriend's stomach would be the best place to warm them up.

Aubrey was still staring at the screen, to engrossed in the movie to notice Stacie moving her hands to the bottom of her sweater. The blonde was too focused on the characters' interactions too feel Stacie lifting her sweater slightly and slipping her hands underneath it.

The only time Aubrey did notice what Stacie was doing was when she felt her girlfriend's cold hands on her warm stomach.

The blonde lept of the couch, let out a small scream and yelled "STACIE YOUR HANDS ARE SO COLD"

"I know, why do you think I put them on your stomach? Now come here, my hands are still cold"

And with that Aubrey reluctantly sat back down and let Stacie put her ice cold hands on her stomach.

They continued watching the movie and somehow ended up cuddling together under the blanket Aubrey had bought, with Stacie's head resting on the blonde's chest while Aubrey's arms wrapped themselves around the sick girl's waist.

There was a comfortable silence as the film ended until Stacie tilted her head to stare in those perplexing green orbs that drove her crazy.

"Thank you for looking after me Bree, you always know how to cheer me up"

"Anything for you babe," Aubrey then placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. The brunette then pushed herself up to connect her lips with the blonde's.

After 30 seconds or so, Aubrey pulled away leaving a puzzled look on Stacie's face.

"Stace, I love you, but you're still sick and I don't wanna get whatever you have."

Stacie's facial expression changed, leaving Aubrey staring at the cutest pouty face her girlfriend had ever made.

"But I wanna kiss you so much," she whined, giving Aubrey nothing but puppy eyes and the cutest pout ever.

It was a look the uptight blonde could never say no too, and she said no everything.

"Ugh, fine. But if I get sick, you're looking after me."

"Okay!" The brunette brought her girlfriend's lips to her own again, enjoying the fact that she could get Aubrey to do anything.

A/N: Heyyyyyy, feel free to leave me prompts for any Bechloe/ Staubrey one shots. Also, I will get to them, I just can't sit down and write for longer than 5 mins so they will come slowly :)


End file.
